Percy meets Emily
by Aggiestyle
Summary: Emily, Joel and her dad finally make it back to Manhattan for awhile. Then she meets a certain sea green eyed boy demigod and Blackjack and they crash into her roof, and they have to get them back to camp safely. Especially with a hurt Pegasus and hurt demigod with them. Will they make it there? Please review. P.s. I don't know the different ratings.


Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Emily

Emily's POV

I can't believe I am back in Manhattan. It feels like forever since I was here. I am Emily, daughter of Vesta, the flame of Olympus. Joel, my dad and I finally got to go back to Earth after so long. Sadly Pegs didn't get to stay here with us. It would be hard to hide him, yes but still I will miss him. My dad said we may stay here around a month and he never told me why he decided that we should come back. Joel is staying at our apartment while we are here. My dad is not making me go to school while we are here because ever since I was on Mt. Olympus I have had more knowledge than ever, mostly because of Minerva being the goddess of knowledge after all. Sadly my dad had to go to work on some of the work days so we can get money so we get food for the time we are here. While my dad is at work Joel and I go to the roof and clean the garden because it still looked like we flew off of the roof that one night while we were running from the Nirads. I still get chills from thinking of them sometimes. On one night when my dad was running late so Joel and I stayed on the roof to look at the stars. It also has been awhile since I have just lain down and looked at the stars with Joel right next to me. Then I saw a shooting star and the next thing I know Joel and I are waking up the next morning on the roof again with my dad shaking us to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast. The next night we laid there again, nothing happened and we kept doing that until 2 weeks later we were starting to give up then we saw another flash of light but we had look away before we could fall asleep then we saw a bright flash. It was coming right for us and I could swear then that I thought we were going to die but right before we passed out I heard, "Pull up, Blackjack, pull up."

We woke up the next day wondering what exactly happened. It was not that late in the morning for my dad to be awake or at least we assumed he was not awake yet. We started clearing up more and we heard something from our rose bush. We started slowly walking over to the bush to see who or what is in the bush. I was scared that maybe it was the CRU finding out that we are back in Manhattan. Then we heard groaning coming from the bush. Then we heard a weird language, I couldn't tell what language it is in and what he or she is saying. We get to the bush and look in and find two different figures in the bush, one was a boy. He had raven black hair; he was very tan and had a muscular build. The other figure was a Pegasus, I could tell that it was not my Pegs; for one thing he was black just like the boy's hair with big wings connected to his body but they were not as big as Pegs and glorious. Then the next thing I know the boys opens his eyes and I see terror mixed with confusion as well as anger. They were sea green just like the ocean. Then He stands up pulls a pen out of his pocket and a sword appears out of nowhere. Where was that this whole time? Then he kept muttering words that sounded very old. I wonder what he just said. I was about to try to calm him down but Joel spoke before I could say anything. "Who are you and why do you have Pegasus?" The boy gave us a confused face but told us anyway. "I am Percy, and this is my Pegasus Blackjack, where are we?" I wondered what he meant about HIS Pegasus. Of what I learned Pegasus belonged to no one unless they want to. I decided to talk to Joel in private about our situation. We went to the shed and decided how we were going to deal with this mysterious boy and "his" Pegasus. We walk back over and told him we were in Manhattan and then I could hear more muttering from him. I shifted a little closer to Joel and something weird happened, Percy started laughing. We gave him some confused faces. He stops then and looks at Blackjack. He gave him a face that looked like he was about to cry. Then he starts talking to us, luckily in English, " Look at me, I wish I could help him, calm down buddy, I will call Will and Annabeth so they can come pick us up and so you can be back to your happy healthy flying self." I could tell that Joel could not tell what that meant. I stepped forward closer to him and he turned towards me and says to us, "Who are you? What can you see?" I had given off another wave of confused faces. Then I began to speak. "My name is Emily and this is Joel, we can see a boy holding a big sword and a Pegasus that we heard you call Blackjack." Then Joel just nodded. Percy walked over to the Pegasus and kept whispering to him in his ear and I could tell they had a strong connection somehow. I asked if he needed anything and he just said a glass of water, weird if that was a Pegasus from Olympus, wouldn't he want things sweet to eat and regenerate energy. But either way we brought him his water and walked straight back downstairs to get dressed and be ready for another long and eventful day. But first things first breakfast, I am starving.


End file.
